


The Latest Trend

by esompthin



Series: Sanders Sides Shorts [2]
Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, but theres also just a second of, fidget spinners - Freeform, fidget toys, its not shippy, logicality - Freeform, morality/logic - Freeform, thomas sanders - Freeform, unless you want it to be shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esompthin/pseuds/esompthin
Summary: A very short Sanders Sides piece about Logic getting everyone the latest toy trend - fidget spinners!Focused around Anxiety, could be seen as Analogical, I suppose.





	The Latest Trend

"Although the concept of fidget toys is not a new one, Thomas has expressed some interest in this new spinner." Logan was saying, holding it out for Anxiety to see, "It allows discreet movement, which encourages thought and enforces focus."

Anxiety's gaze flicks from the small black toy to Logan's non-judgemental gaze. "So?"

"So, I got a few. This one is yours. Thomas's is red, mine is blue, Roman's is white, and Patton's is rainbow." Logan listed off. "I believe they can be very beneficial for all of us."

Anxiety says sarcastically, "I always wanted to be the black Power Ranger."

Logan huffs out a soft laugh. "Please, give it a try."

Whether Anxiety knows it or not, Logan was doing him a service by getting a spinner for everyone. Logan knew that if he tried to provide Anxiety, and only Anxiety, with a spinner; then the quieter projection would feel as though this was a personal attack. A pitying gesture. He'd refuse the toy and spit in Logan's face for even suggesting it.

By explaining that _everyone_ has a toy of their own, Anxiety has no reason to feel singled out. He has no reason to feel attacked and therefore, would be more willing to accept the gift.

Regardless, the man was still very hesitant to hold out his hand. Logan smiles and gives Anxiety the fidget spinner.

Anxiety fits it between his fingers and flicks it, apparently unimpressed. His gaze slides moodily from the toy in his hands to the figure standing before him.

"It looks stupid." He informed Logan.

Surprisingly, a soft smile formed on the other man's face. His gaze slid over Anxiety's shoulder. Anxiety turned to see what he saw looking at.

Standing a ways away, was Roman and Patton, playing with their fidget spinners. Roman snatched Patton's away from him, laughing when the moral compass whined. But Patton's sour look quickly dissipated when Roman showed him the two spinners, one in each hand, moving in sync.

Logan's soft sigh made Anxiety glance back at him, "Most good things are."

Because it's his job, Anxiety broke the moment once it felt a bit too _nice_ , "Yeah, well, thanks, but no thanks. These things are just a growing fad, something that will disappear as soon as the common person's interest is broken. They are a representation of America's newest pop cultural trends and I refuse to take part in them."

Logan raised an eyebrow, his gaze unbreaking as he said not unkindly, "Keep it anyway. Sometimes the popular isn't poisonous."

Anxiety scoff, "Whatever."

* * *

Later, under the cover of darkness, Anxiety pulls the black fidget spinner out of his pocket. He glances around, making sure that he is truly alone. Satisfied, he flutters the toy between his fingers. His thumb and pointer finger snap around the middle expertly. He flicks the side and watches as it spins. The soft whirr the toy releases as it spins relaxes the tension in his shoulders.

He smiles softly at the toy as it spins in the darkness.

There's a shuffling as someone walks by the open door. Anxiety doesn't have time to hide his toy before Logic glances in.

The mindset pauses in stride as the toy catches the low light. He doesn't say anything. His gaze flicks down to the toy and then up to Anxiety's blushing, horrified face.

Anxiety swallows, closing his agape mouth. He nods and mumbles a very quiet, "...Thanks."

Logan smiles softly and nods.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!  
> Come chill with me on [tumblr](https://esompthinfics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
